My Boyfriend is a Gumiho
by xXxMushRoomxXx
Summary: Hinata is a young student she is always alone and have no friends beside Tenten and his cousin Neji Because of her shyness and stuttering she was always called weirdo but one day her life change when They went to a camp near a legend shrine where a spirit of a fox Reside but what happens when the fox gets release by non other than Hinata will he change her what she wants to become?
1. Chapter 1 Release The Fox

i DO not own Naruto  
If You think i own naruto THen Get Kick By a horse and die :D (JK...)

* * *

Hinata and her friends stared at an old painting hanging on a wall The painting has a tall long hair man standing beside the sakura tree  
with next to him was a fox...without a tail

"Where`s the fox tail?"Ino asked while taking glances at sasuke

The old Monk Smiled"the Fox Used to have nine tails and it said to look a handsome young man you can only see his tails when the brightmoonlight fell on him the man standing on the cherry is the fox respected the most the man is the head of a village he Idolized him so much that he want to be the next head of the village after the shodaime died they refuse to elect the fox to become the village head soon a great tragedy fell upon the village and the elders blame the fox was behind it so they vanish him to the village soon the fox was enraged and almost destroyed the village and said to be seal by the spirit of the shodaime and sealed the both to the painting"The old white haired monk turned to the highschool students crowding the temple and smiled"to the fox perspective it is kind of sad story to be blamed by the village you love"

"Where`s the tail if the fox has been sealed in the painting?"Shikamaru asked

"Before the shodaime sealed the fox and himself he cut the tails first so that he cannot break the seal himself"Said the monk

"So if we draw a tails in the fox the seal will broke"Said Kiba while smirking

"Don`t Think About it "Said Iruka

"What a I Knew this school trip will be about some story about some Fox i would asked sasuke to have a date on me Right Sasuke."Said Sakura. Sasuke just shrugged

"Dont Think about it ForeHead"Ino said

"No one Asking for your opinion Inopig"Sakura retaliate

"Okay That`s enough students Thank you Jaraiya-Sama Please remember what he said When we return you`ll have to write an essay about this trip"Iruka-Sensei said the others groaned.

"Quiet down Children have some disciple okay children fall in line Kiba don`t touch that its antique Chouji What are you doing Shino Stop Touching those they are not bugs Whats wrong with You Childrens I swear i will age faster than normal"said iruka with a Sigh

"But sensei i`m looking for my Chip it suddenly dissapeared in my bag"Said Chouji while looking around and searching for his bag

"I think you ate it without having Realized it"Said Shikamaru while Yawning Earning a laugh around the crowhd  
"EveryBody Quiet Down"Said Iruka

Hinata looked at the picture again the fox to be look so sad just like me. she tought  
She Gently Sneak her way through her Troublemaker classmates

"Did... did the fox Have..a name?"Hinata asked the Monk

"From what i Heard the shodaime used to call him Naruto"

"How long has it been trapped here"

The Monk Smiled at her"it`s just a story but if you want to know,the painting is at least five-hundred years old"

Hinata Said a thanks to the monk and Turned around and quickly left with her classmates Unknown to them someone is looking at their Group

"Hnnnn... another group of people again i swear that old man can`t shut his mouth about my story"said the blond haired man "what the heck is this i tought it was a meat"while spitting the Chip Before he stand up and followed the crowd

Naruto Had Been Following them all day long it was good it was a glad a time like this that humans couldn`t see could stare at a pink haired girl all day long it was dawn before Sakura entered her tent to sleep when he was about to follow her he suddenly Froze at the spot near the campsite he realized he couldn`t move any further

"Aisshhh was all this necessary Shodaime sama"Said The blonde haired boy He was about to Go back to the temple until he heared the unzipping of a tent hoping it was the pink haired girl he like much to his Disappointment

The girl is pale under the moonlight that she could`ve been easily mistaken for a ghost her eyes Lightest Onyx Eyes he ever met and despite the warm weather she wears a baggy clothes He felt hot just by looking at her  
"_What a Weirdo_" He tought

"_I`m just going to visit the shrine and look at the fox again nothing bad about it right_?"Hinata speaking to no one in particular  
when she inside the shrine Hinata look at the candle`s light danced on the painting she saw a pen lying by the table next to the candles

_"to the fox perspective it is kind of sad story to be blamed by the village you love_"

"_So if we draw a tails in the fox the seal will broke_"

"So if i draw the nine tails from the fox the seal will be break and it would never be lonely again"She tought

She took the pen and uncapped it and start drawing the tails

_**first tail**... a gentle breeze passed inside the temple._

_**second tail**.. the next breeze was a bit stronger and the curtains swayed._

_**Third tail**.. a strong wind gushed through._

_**Fourth tail**.. the sky slowly got cloudier._

_**Fifth tail**.. the candle went off and Hinata's hand shook._

_**Sixth tail**... the doors closed with a loud noise,shocking hinata to accidentaly put a dot on the back of the fox_

_**Seventh tail**... thunder could be heard._

_**Eighth tail**... lightning flashed in the cloudy sky._

_**Nineth tail**... it started raining._

Suddenly there`s a brief earthquake happen in the temple the cause hinata to trip and bang her head in the table causing here to knock her out but before she went to unconciousness he saw a blond haired teen with a nine glowing red orange tails before everything went dark

* * *

When Hinata open her eyes she was inside her tent when she heard shouting from outside coming from her sensei iruka

Hinata went out of her tent She saw a very pissed Iruka and very scared kiba and his group

"Ok guys you will help the monk until our field trip is over"Iruka Told Kiba`s group

"But sensei we didn`t do anything we were asleep the whole night"Said Kiba

"Really Last night i inspect your tents and you are not in there"

"Ok sensei we were up last night but we didn`t get near the shrine"

"where did you go then?"

"umm we explore the forest"

"Ok as punishment you will help the monk to clean the temple"

"But sensei"

"No buts ok the rest of the group you will draw some scenery in the forest or atleast take a picture and submit to me you will come back here this afternoon"Iruka told the other groups

"Hai"Said the Other groups

* * *

Hinata found herself sitting beside the tree but her mind where going somewhere and when she look at her drawing it will always be a man with a nine tails

She couldn't remember what happened last night. Peraphs, she didn't want when she tried it a bit blurry and making having a headache

She just heard the news from her classmates that fox in the painting suddenly vanish last night and Iruka-sensei convinced that Kiba`s group did it last night so he decided to punish them by helping the monk to clean the temple

When suddenly she felt someone to touch her shoulders breaking her out of her toughts when she turned around he saw a boy around her age with a whisker marks wearing a long bright orange with a red fire (imagine utakata the six tail jinchuriki)

"you know my tails aren`t that fluffy"hearing this Made Hinata froze

"y-you are?"

"weird last night you saved me and you don`t remember?I am Naruto you know, the ninetailed fox you released from the painting in the temple last night. Bang your head in the temple so I carried you back to the your.. well its called a tent, right? oh and don`t worry I healed your headache"

Suddenly His stomach grumbled. "I am starving.."

Breathe in.. breathe ou-

_Stupid_. _Stupid_. _Stupid_. _Stupid_ mistake. _Stupid_ her.

He said he was _starving_.

Hinata didn't wait to confirm if he really was a nine-tailed fox or not. He was a crazy, grinning stranger in an orange kimono. That was enough to make her Run towards the other direction.

"you know there is a wild boar over there"Said Naruto while grinning

Hinata Run like there`s no tomorrow and hide over the tree while panting _"i think*pant* i lost*pant* him somehow*pant*"_ when she heared a movement in the forest  
looking up closely Hinata eyes grew wide She saw a **Boar**!

She ran back to from where she run thinking nothing but to outrun the wild animal

Naruto saw her and smile like a fox"come back already?''

Out of the blue hinata hold naruto hands and pulling him(_Start playing losing my mind by Lee Seung Gi_)

after they manage to outrun the boar they hid behind the tree and subconsciously hugging Naruto and closing her eyes

* * *

**(Naruto P.O.V)**

_"She`s a bit adorable if you look closely to her"_while returning the hug and grinning like a fox

He suddenly he smell the boar getting closer to them he gave the animal a predatory look to make it cower in fear and run

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"I-is it gone?"_"i hope it is"  
_Naruto found it cute and adorable so he dicide to play with her a little bit

"No it still there oh i think it getting nearer"

"Re-really"while tightening the hug making Naruto happier

"..."Naruto close his eyes to feel her warm hug

after a while Hinata Open her right eye to see if the Boar is still in there and she doesn`t see it she look at Blond haired boy who closed his eyes and smiling like and idiot

Getting concious of their posistion Hinata get face Redder than red she suddenly push him (push herself actually since naruto is in the tree side so he cant be pushed) and made a silent "eep"

"Ehh? why did you broke the hug"Naruto pouted

"Ano..the-there is no wild animals now"

"ohh he-he sorry"their stomach suddenly growled

"hungry?"they said in unison

"actually before we run i`m going to tell you i`m kinda hungry"Naruto nervously rub the back of his hed

"Oh ca-can yo-you wa-wait for me i-i will ju-just go to t-the camp?"Hinata while twinddling her index finger

"okay do you know the way?"Hinata vigorously shook her head

Naruto just shrugged and signal Hinata to follow the Him

* * *

After twist and turns they finaly reach Hinata`s campsite

"I-I think you should wait here"Said hinata mentally cursed herself for stuttering

"Sure why not just comeback im really hungry you know?"Said naruto while grinning

"O-ok you just wait here"While Hinata walking of the campsite and her tent

**(Naruto`s P.O.V)**

He silently impatiently tapping his foot while waiting for Hinata to comeback for his food

_"Why is she taking to long"He tought to himself_

"oh there is the pink haired lady"said Naruto to no one

"where is she going?"Said Naruto while eyeing the Girl

"Oh There is Hinata and...what`s that smell?"Now naruto eyes focus on hinata`s hands

* * *

**Helllo This is my first Fanfic so Please don`t be mad at me im a newbie**

**So please don`t be mad and be understandable thank you :D**

**oh and by the way thank you Bravewings for letting me do it :D**


	2. Chapter 2 Meet the food of the gods

**Hey let Me Guess i Bet you didn`t notice that i put 3 `L`s in the last chapter Guess what i did not notice it too XD**

**I know i know im corny :D please forgive this old fool and by the way i do not own Naruto and if you think i own Naruto Please Read the Chapter 1 introductions Again**

**That`s all Thank you Now On with the Fanfic(Seriously stop the corny jokes) **

* * *

**Chapter 2:Meet the food of the gods**

**(Hinata`s P.O.V)**

After i took the Cups and heated it i went quick to Naruto Before He get mad and Follow me in here after i heat the cup i almost jug to Naruto And caught Him staring somewhere when i follow his gaze i saw he was looking at Sakura and when i look at him again he was staring at me When i look Closer To his eyes he is looking for the cup not me

**(Normal P.O.V)**

"What are you holding?"Said Naruto

"it`s a ramen want some this is the only food i got sorry"Said Hinata Looking down on the ground

"Hey no worries come let`s eat follow me"Said Naruto taking the other cup on her hands and Signaling her to follow him

"whe-where are we going"Said Hinata a bit nervous

"Well while i was imprison In that damned painting i always wander around for 500 year i found many great spots and i call them my special spots"  
Said Naruto while grinning sheepily "So Do you want to go to my special place?"Now Asking hinata`s free hand gently

Hinata just stared at Naruto and Blush before taking his carefuly hand

Hinata and Naruto walk slowly until naruto stop and sit on a nearby log Hinata and Naruto`s eyes widen For different reasons Hinata`s eye wided because the beutiful scenery the temple in the lake shining brightly under the sun and the fresh lake just reflect the sun making the temple glow and the Tree around the lake help to become a magnificient Scenery while Naruto on the other hand used to the view so he don`t mind the scenery His eyes wided because of the delicious cup his eating for the first time in his life he taste something like this and he like it he feels he is on the top of the world while tasting the food he only expect hinata to bring some food but she bring something magnificent strong aroma delicious...he never taste like this in his whole life he feels his eating one of the food of gods

"thi-this is Magnificent"Said Hinata in awe

"I-i know right "Said Naruto while inhaling his Cup of Ramen

"it-its like fantasy and very beutiful"said hinata still in Stunned in awe of the scenery

"I Know right and Very delicious too"Said naruto Still inhaling his cup of ramen

Suddenly Hinata went out of her thoughts Hinata look at Naruto who still liking the cup of his instant ramen staring at Naruto and his baby blue eyes and his whisker marks this go unnotice by Naruto

"What are you looking at? is there somethin in my face? " Said The Confuse Naruto tilting his head

"N-no nothing it li-like yo-you really haven`t eated in many days"Said Hinata

"Hehe Really to tell you the truth i haven`t taste like this in all of my life"

"D-do yo-you w-want some more?"Said hinata metally kicking herself for stuttering Again

Naruto`s eyes were went wide once again and taking the cup out of hinata`s hand and inhaling once again  
Hinata giggle at Naruto`s Antics forgetting the she too was hungry She suddenly realise she still have her sketchpad and pencils she look once again at the beutiful scenery and took her thing from her backpack and began to draw the scenery in front of her she found her hand not stopping from the drawing and sketching she continue to draw not realising that naruto is looking at her drawing for his amusment Hinata didn`t Notice him finished her cup of ramen and looking at her Drawing he tought to himself that hinata is good at drawings and a bit of fast so he decide that he would wait for her to finish her art before distubing her from her thoughts

* * *

AfTer hinata Finish her drawing she realise that naruto is beside him...Sleeping near the tree Hinata found herself again not stopping her hands from drawing naruto`s sleeping face and THe TREe behind him to make the sleeping young man`s drawing realistic after she finished her drawing of naruto she get up from the log and gently wake naruto up

"Na-Naruto wa-wake up You might catch a co-cold if you continue to sleep here"Said Hinata gently shaking naruto

Naruto gently opening his eyes and saw hinata and he Grinned at her signaling that he`s already awake

"Naruto get back to your house it`s getting dark but before you went back to your temple can you escort me to the campsite?"Said Hinata

Naruto stand up and signaled hinata to follow him and she followed him silently making the forest insect sound Becoming bored Naruto decided to Broke the Silent

"So Hinata When will we meet again?"Said Naruto Slowing his pace to match hinata`s pace of walking

"A-ano i think we will never meet again"Said Hinata Shocking Naruto for a second but grinned

"Sorry hinata Can`t do that"Said Naruto while grinning Now Shocking Hinata

"wha-Why?"Said Hinata

"As I said right hinata i am in your debt for releasing mo from that damned old piece of paper you called art"

"Naruto we will go the day after tommorow and tommorow we will go for grouping you can`t show to them they might think you`re crazy"Hinata was Shock from herself for not stuttering and saying such a lengthy line

"Oh you want me to stay away from you so before they may think i am crazy?"Said the confused Naruto and Hinata Nodded

"And why would They think of me as crazy"Said Naruto

"Be-because of your dressing"Said hinata pointed hinata

"My Kind of Dress? what`s the problem about them i like orange you know"

"No because no one wear`s that kind of traditional suit today"

Before Naruto could respond they saw a campfire indicating that they are near the campsite Hinata Quickly say goodbye to Naruto But before he left to find some shelfter he told hinata something

"Hinata Remember This I will always follow you whenever you go"before disappearing in the deep forest

Hinata just stare where Naruto had just Been suddenly breaking from her thoughts Iruka greeted her

"Hi Hinata your a bit late"Said Iruka Hinata Quickly bow her head in apology

"I-I`m VeRy sor-sorry iruka sensei i just got lost the track of time"Said hinata while bowing her head for apology

"Why would someone especially you would lost the track of time"Said Iruka trying to find where The girl went to

"It it`s just that i found a very beutiful scenery and i can`t stop myself from drawing it"Reasoned of Hinata

"May I See that Drawing"Said Iruka Giving Hinata A Nod

Hinata quickly find her sketchpad and gave it to iruka where he check the drawing and like hinata his eyes wided as he look at the sketch

"You know Hinata i knew you were great at drawing but to be able at a drawing like this it is the best"Said Iruka prasing hinata while She blushedFrom the praise

"Okay Hinata you have your reasons so it`s okay go get ready for dinner they are already preparing"

"Hai"Said Hinata

* * *

Hinata sit up near the campfire with her other classmates...when suddenly Sakura 'accidentally'Trip in front of her and spilling the food all over her body making the other students laugh

"Oooops Sorry i didn`t see you there your so quiet that i thought you weren`t there"Said Sakura holding her laugh

"It-its okay you didn`t mean it"_i think"_said Hinata making Sakura Mad

Suddenly Sakura spill the throw the cup of water to hinata

"Oops sorry again my hand slipped"Said now the laughing sakura and now the quiet students Hinata suddenly stood up and walk away making Sakura more mad she pushed her to the tree and  
Making hinata Bumping her head making some wound

"Haha that`s what you get weirdo"Said Sakura walking away

Hinata Got up and run away in the deep forest Unknown to them someone was watching

* * *

**Inside the Dark Forest**

"I`m worried to you why did you suddenly run?"Said Kiba with concern tone

"No i-its Nothing"SAid Hinata Before turning and running Away

Kiba swear that he saw her tears flowing

"Hinata Wait"Said Kiba while following Hinata before Dissapearing again in the dark forest

Kiba followed Hinata but after awhile she dissapear and Kiba Stop following her and She hope that She will return later of tommorow

* * *

**In the Campsite**

Sakura laughing by herself when She notice the she is the only one who is laughing

"What? it`s funny right?"Said Sakura while gigling

"Nothing is Funny Sakura"Said Shino

"Yeah Forehead nothing is funny"Said Ino agreeing whith Shino

"Why i just embarass the weirdo"Reasoned Sakura

"No Dope you just embarras your self attention whore"Said Sai

"What Did you Say?"Said Sakura with a shriek

"Okay Students What happened Here?"Said Iruka

"Sakura Did a Troublesome move to Hinata"Said Shikamaru

"Hinata?"Said Iruka Before turning her head to Sakura

"Sakura what did you do to Hinata?"more like a command than a question

"You see sensei i`m just trying to tease her a bit and she took it seriously and ran away"Said Sakura

"WHAT! you know how dangerous the forest at the dark"

"But Sensei She is the one who ran and Besides Kiba Followed her"As if on cue kiba showed the camp

"Sensei Hinata"Said Kiba

"What is it Kiba?"

"She Was Crying and Ran off before i get a hold of her arms"Said Kiba a bit worried

"Sakura I`m so dissapointed in you"Said Iruka Shaking his Head

"B-but sensei she-"Before She continue She was cut of by Iruka

"Sakura no buts when we get back i will file a suspension case to you"

Sakura hang her head in defeat before returning to her Tent

* * *

Meanwhile Hinata Whas running until she saw a glowing tail before her she trip and fell from a slope and banging her head in a rock and Wounding Her back and breaking some of her ribs in the process

Hinata Found herself losing conciousnes and Hurt

_"Is this how im going to die?" _she thought to herself before succumbing to darkness

* * *

**That`s the Second Chapter Folks**

**I would like to you to know that i didn`t copy the story from someone**

**and I have his/her permission to have this story and this story is different from the author :D**

**And i think i might update every tuesday or wednesday?(i think?) cause im busy to school see you**

**Next time Goodbye and thank you please wait patiently for chapter 3:I`m alive?**


	3. Chapter 3 Im Alive?

**Yo this the 3rd chapter of my first story yeah yeah i know i`m awsome right (J.K.) i tried to release it next week but my hand keep itching to write another chapter so i did an early post**

**anyway i plan on making another story but something is hindering me so i might not submit the other story and keep it a secret on the worst is it has already 3 chapters XD**

**but anyway this is the 3rd chapter Let`s get the fanfic on the road...**

* * *

**Chapter 3:I`m Alive?**

Hinata woke up sitting on a beside on a tree

**(Hinata P.O.V)**

"Where am I?"While adjust her eyes on a bright light shining in her

"Is-is this the afterlife?"Said Hinata still trying to adjust her eyes in the sunlight

"No sleepyhead this isn`t the afterlife open your eyes"said a familiar voice

"Huh Who are you"Said Openin her eyes

When Hinata Open her eyes she met the most beautiful baby blue eyes she ever seen looking at her CLOSE face to face

Na-naruto?wha-what ar-are yo-you doing he-here?"

**(Normal P.O.V)****  
**

"What Do you mean what am i doing here? of course i`m guarding you"Said Naruto

"Gu-guarding me?"Said Hinata naruto just nodded

"Wha-why ar-are you gu-guarding me"Suddenly Naruto touch her breast causing hinata to blush

"Wha-what are you do-doing Naruto?"Naruto just shrugged

"Of course you have my Bead and you are my jinchuriki"

"wha-what`s a ji-jinchuriki"

"meaning that i gave you my most important part of my body to you practically im sealed into you"

"Important part? seal?"SAid a very confused Hinata

"the bead is my most important part of my body and without it im very vulnerable with you having my bead im kinda stuck with you"

"wha-what if i return the be-bead to you?"Said Hinata

"Easy your gonna die"Hinata Gulped

"When Did you gave the bead to me?"

* * *

**~~Flashback~~**

**(Naruto`s P.O.V)**

_"So there she is"_Naruto thought seeing hinata`s body

He went to check her pulse and found out she still breathing

"_If i leave her here she`s gonna die and i won`t return the favor for saving me_"Naruto thought thinking hard

"_If i save her she will live but im going to be valnurable?_"Before Naruto Shrugged

"Oh well im going to save her besides i can trust her and on the bright side she will give me more of those tasty noodles or something"

**Naruto When near to hinata and when he got closer to her he unzipp her jacket and touch her belly with his right hand and his face went to close to hers**

"oh well here goes nothing"Said naruto releasing his own nine tailed crimson tails (..._Insert fox Rain Song here and turn it to 1:42..._)_  
_

**Naruto`s mouth and right hand glow in orange after a minute the glow stop and Naruto was sweating still smiling**

"Finally the process is finish Wheew now to get her out of the forest she might catch a cold here(_Not like she can_)

Naruto Carry Hinata In a bridal fashion

"Now then were can i lay her?"Said Naruto

"Oh! i know"Before Naruto Ran in the forest

* * *

**(End of The ~~Flashback~~)**

"So that`s the story"Said Naruto with a large Grin

"So-so i-im still A-alive?"Said Hinata

"Yeah and you`re still Moving and breathing"Said Naruto before grinning at her

"Um-um An-Ano Naruto Ca-can you t-take you-your Hands O-off of my Che-Chest?"Said Hinata Blushing Like a tomato

"Oh Sorry Im so into the story i didn`t knew that my hands are still in your chest He-he"Said Naruto while Nervous

"Oh no Naruto it-its o-ok you didn`t mean it"Said Hinata Her blush still haven`t decrease

Naruto Grab hinata on both shoulders and stare at her intently Hinata`s mind is in state of Calamity Before Naruto Shook her intently

"Hinata You`re kind Too kind that`s why you don`t have many friends and what`s with your attitude combination a shy and stuttering and you`re dress? what`s with that? it`s in the middle of summer and your wearing a large jacket? you look like a cacoon "Said Naruto Still looking at her

"A-ano Naruto-kun-"Said Hinata her tears are welling in her eyes

"Before Hinata can continue Naruto Suddenly Smiled at her

"Don`t worry Hinata I`m going to change you into a Beutiful Butterfly Promise And i never going back to my promise Dattebayo"Said Naruto puming his fist in the air

Hinata Found Herself Smiling before disappearing And her eyes went wide hinata remembered She ran away from the camp last night

"Um Naruto"Said Hinata Panicking

"Yes Hinata?"Said Naruto a bit worried?

" Ca-Can you le-lead me ba-back to the ca-campsite?

"Oh thats all Sure Follow Me"Said Naruto A bit relief

"Can we get there fast?"Said Hinata still worried

"Um Sure Hop on"Said naruto lowering his back to give hinata a piggyback

"Wh-what are you do-do-doing"Said Hinata Blushing a bit of what naruto`s offering

"What do you think?of course you want there fast right? so grab we will run to your campsite"Said naruto

"Wa-wait Naruto You Can`t show to The Campsite"Said Hinata

"I know so hop on we will go There"Said Naruto Hinata nodded and Hop on Naruto

After Hinata Blink"we`re here"Said Naruto

"Whe-where is the campsite?"

"There Go straight there and you will see the campsite"Said naruto pointing the north

"Tha-thank you Naruto-Kun"Said Hinata Naruto Just Shrugged

Hinata went where naruto pointed before they went separate naruto told her something

"Nee Hinata When we will meet again?"Said Naruto

Hinata Turn to him and bow

"So-sorry Nar-naruto-kun I th-think Th-this is th-the last time w-we will me-meet"Said Hinata

She expect naruto to get mad at her but she found him laughing and grinning like a mad man

"Sorry Hinata No can do"Said Naruto confusing hinta

"Wha-what d-do you me-mean Na-naruto-kun?"Said The confused Hinata

"As I said Hinata I can`t be separated from you"Said Naruto

"Wha-why?"Said Hinata still confused

"Because you have my bead and because of that im vaneruble so in need to be with you at all times"Said Naruto

"Na-naruto-kun yo-you ca-can`t be serious ri-right?"Said Hinata

"No im serious very serious Hinata"Said naruto

"A-Ano Yo-you can`t Naruto-kun"Said Hinata looking at her feet

"Why?"Said NAruto looking at her eyes seriously

"Be-Because you will leave here an-and you`re fa-family will wo-worried about you if you le-leave here"reaseon Hinata

"Hinata i told you the bead is important to me without that im weak very weak and i don`t have and family"Said Naruto

"Th-then take the bead out of me"Said Hinata

"No Hinata I don`t want to take the bead out of you"Said Naruto almost yelling at her Hinata Was Shock

"Sorry Hinata i can`t take the bead from you because your going to die if i take it out from you"Said Naruto

"The-then h-how many Days be-before you ca-can take it-it fr-from me?"Said Hinata

"From you`re injuries i say it will take atleast 2-3 months"Said Naruto

"thr-Thr-three months?"Said Hinata almost yelling at naruto

"Yeah and if i take the bead out of will suffer a great deal of pain before you die"Said Hinata

"But Nar-Naruto It-its too long to be three months"said hinata

"But hinata I can`t let you die and i can`t leave at you because that bead is my source of power i need to be close to it"Said Naruto

"Sor-Sorry Na-naruto you-you can`t"Said Hinata Before Running away but she turned her head to get a last look at naruto and she found him angry at her

"Hinata If i found you i`m going to take the bead and let you die!"Said Naruto while still looking at her retreating form

"_Sorry Naruto-kun but you can`t my father won`t allow it_"Thought Hinata

* * *

**(At The Campsite)**

Iruka Keep Glancing at the forest while his students are eating their foods when i figure appeared behind the bush appearing none other Hinata

"Hinata a-are you alright?"Said Iruka with worried tone

The Students stop their eating and look at hinata

Hinata Look at her feet and biting her lower lips from all the attention giving to her

"H-hai sensei i-m fine"Said Hinata

"Hinata you shouldn`t run from the forest you know"Said iruka slightly scolding the young lady

"I-im re-really sorry sensei it-it won`t ha-happen a-again"Said Hinata

"I-it`s okay Hinata i knew what happened last night it`s not your fault"Said Iruka

"Hinata just make sure it won`t happen again"Said Iruka

"Come On sit down go and eat"Said Iruka while going to the road to meet the bus

Hinata sat on a nearby log and felt someone coming from her back

_"Hinata If i found you i`m going to take the bead and let you die!"_Hinata stop her eating and close her eyes when someone hold her from the back feeling that she won`t die she decided to open hey eyes

"YO Hinata-Chan you shouldn`t be running in the forest when it`s dark you know?"Said Other than her kind classmate Chouji

"Yeah Hinata it`s Troublesome you know"Said Her lazy classmate Shikamaru

"So-sorry if i worried you"Said Bowing her head

"don`t apologize i think it`s illogical to apologize to someone at you`re age that you didn`t do something bad"said Her stoic Shino

"H-Hai"Said Hinata

"yeah hinata you`re kind too kind it`s troublesome"Said Shikamaru

_"Hinata You`re kind Too kind that`s why you don`t have many friends and what`s with your attitude combination a shy and stuttering and you`re dress? what`s with that? it`s in the middle of summer and your wearing a large jacket? you look like a cacoon"_

Hinata smiled remembering the thoughts if he wasn`t treating her it would be fun but he`s treating her for heavens sake

"Hey Hinata Why are you smiling?"Said Choji

"N-no it-its nothing i-i ju-just re-remembered so-something"Said Hinata

Before chouji can question her Iruka Shout to his students

"Ok class Pack up your tents and fix your things and prepare for our department we will go in the bus after we fix our things"Announce Iruka

"Hai"Said in unison

Meanwhile Hinata was thinking that its her faulth that their camping finished early

* * *

**(After 30 min of packing and fixing the things)**

"Alright Students Go on the bus and take some seat"Said Iruka Ordering his class

Hinata sat on the middlerow of the bus he sat beside Shino

"_Will he really found me and take the bead or something?"_Hinata was broke by her thoughts when suddenly shouts and pointing someone

"Hey Guys There`s a Hottie outside look"Ino Pointed someone

"Wow He Cute"Said the other students

"Yeah i know right"Said Ino

while hinata stared at the Person outside the bus staring at her intently

"NA-Naruto?"

* * *

**That`s the 3rd chapter folks see you next time um can you review im expecting some? suggestions or something :D**

**Oh by the way the Gumiho hunter is someone you didn`t expect(i think?)**

**It is up to you to guess it :D**

**And This is my own version of My Girlfriend is a gumiho :D**

**Sorry The Hunter`s Identity is Secret**

**See you next time Chapter 4:Give it to Back**


	4. Chapter 4 Give it back

**Yo Its MY 4th Chapter and i think i got some misunderstanding in the last chapter so**

**im going to clear something(What can you expect this is my first time having a fanfic so im very sorry)**

**Anyway here is the chapter 4 Just sitback and enjoy the fanfic**

* * *

Chapter 4:Give it back...

Hinata was Shock Because Naruto is Outside of the Bus Staring at her

"Na-naruto kun?"Said Hinata whispering

Naruto Stood there just looking at her intently. Hinata can't take it Anymore or she will snap at any moment, Fortunate for her Shino And Chouji Talk to her

"Hinata where did you go last night?"Said Shino

"I-i was Sitting beside the same place where i draw a be-beautiful scenery"Said Hinata

"Oh Really,I am Curious About That"Said Chouji

"A-ano, d-do yo-you wa-want to ta-take a lo-look at it?"Said Hinata Stuttering Again

"Sure"Said Chouji and Shino Nodded

Hinata Opened her bag and took the sketchpad and gave it to Shino and Chouji

"This is beautiful hinata"Said Chouji

"I agree"Said Shino

Hinata Blushed at the compliment but still her mind is still wandering how did Naruto found her? Did He follow her?

"Alright Kids is everyone is here?"Said Iruka

"Hai"Everybody Said in unison

Hinata Dared to look outside of her window..._"is he Still there...I hope Not"_

Hinata Peek at her window...He's there and closer nothing to worry about..._"HE'S CLOSER! OH MY Gourd He's Clos"_Her eyes went Wide

Hinata Began to panic when suddenly the bus start its engine breaking Hinata out of her thoughts when she look at the windowside again he's not in there,much to her Relief

She is Safe For Now

* * *

Hanabi was sitting alone on a park because no one wants to play with her cause of her weird eyes and attitude

"Hey why are you by yourself?"Said a boy

"Huh?who are you?"Said Hanabi

"I'm konohamaru now what's your name?"said the boy now name konohamaru

"why do you care?"Said Hanabi

"Now now don't be like that i like to play with you"Said Konohamaru

"Hanabi"Said the young girl

"What?"Said Konohamaru

"I Said my name is Hanabi dumbo"Said the Girl

"ha-ha im sorry"_"man...what's her problem?"_Said Konohamaru

Hanabi point at the seesaw making konohamaru confuse.  
"Huh?"Said Konohamaru

"let's play seesaw dumbo"Said Hanabi

"My name is not Dumbo it's Konohamaru"Said The young boy

"Yeah yeah...Now come on"Said Hanabi

Konohamaru and Hanabi played until hanabi's caretake came and took her

"Hey! Let's meet Here again tommorow okay?Said Konohamaru

"Hmmp"respond hanabi

"Goodbye Hanabi-chan"Said Konohamaru while running off

Hanabi Stared wide eyed at Konohamaru's Dissapearing Form

"i see Hanabi-sama you finally got a friend"Said the caretaker

"Hmmp"Said Hanabi while walking smiling that did not go unnotice by the care taker.

* * *

"Where Finally here" Said Kiba Streching His Arms

"So Class I've call your parents or guardian to let them know we're here So Let's wait for your parents or Guardian to come and escort you home ok?"Said Iruka

"But Sensei we are grown-up we're teens we don't need a guardian or escort to go home"Whined Kiba

"No buts even if you are teen you are still growing up"respon Iruka Glaring At Kiba

"Yes Sensei"Said Kiba

"Oh Before i forget Sakura Meet me at the office on monday we will discuss your suspension"

"Hai Sensei"Said Sakura in defeat

One by One The Students picked up by their Parents Until Hinata Was the only one left

"Hinata we're here"Said Neji

"Come on hinata-chan let's go"Said Tenten

"Ha-hai"Said Hinata

_"I...Guess... he's just bluffing...Right?..."_Thought of Hinata Still Slightly Nervous

"Hey Neji"Said Tenten

"What?"Said Neji

"You See I saw very fox"Said Tenten.._Hinata's Eye Went Wide_..."it's very cute and has cute Blond color"..._Hinata's eye went wider_..."So can we buy it? of course it's a stuff toy" making hinata relax a bit..Said Tenten before neji Can React

"An-ano Te-tenten-Ch-chan ca-can w-we no-not ta-talk a-abo-about fo-foxes?"Said Hinata making tenten Confuse

"Why?"Said Tenten

"I-i j-just-Nothing"Said Hinata Looking at the window before everything went blank

* * *

when Hinata Woke up she is laying on a bed looking around her she knew it was her room with close lights Open window and a blond man standing beside her...Nothing wrong Hinata went to close her eyes again when she realise there someone standing beside her it was none other than Naruto Glaring At her she opened her eyes becoming wide instantly as she look at the blond walking closely at her

"I told you that If i found you i'm going to take the bead and let you die"Said Naruto

"So I found you so i will take the bead and let you die painfully"Said naruto grinning like a madman and releasing his nine crimson tails

Hinata stared at the blond boy who's now leaning to her face to face she can't scream for help because of her fear and stunned because he's damn close to her face.. _too damn close.._

before she can found her voice she felt the pain coming back to her and the last thing she knew before everything went blank the grinning face of Naruto and the pain she felt the last time she fell from the slope

"Well This is it..."Said Naruto Staring at hinata before walking back and he took a last glance at her..He went back to her and stare at her again

_"she returned and save? me from the boar?...I guess so...i'll think i will give her a second chance besides i promise her that i will give her what she wants"_thought naruto before doing the same ritual all over again

Hinata once again woke up from her bed and sweating bullets"_is that all a dream?..it really hurts and i really felt it...i guess it's all a dre-"_Before Hinata can finish her thoughts she felt someone touch her she took a peak at the one who touch her feet for the 5th time of the day her eyes went wide

" already awake sleepyhead?"Said The blond man

"Na-naru-naruto-ku-kun?"Said Hinata still wide eye

Now Hinata Realise that it wasn't all a dream but reality she really felt the pain...the glowing of her grinning face of the blond...the cute whisker marks...the cute baby blue eyes..that went close to her face..

"Wha-wha? whe-whe? ho-how?"Said Hinata making naruto laugh at her cute lost of words

"haha hinata haha you're haha really cute haha when haha confuse haha"Said Naruto laughing and making Hinata blush

"S-so Na-naruto-kun it's all t-tru-tue i-isn't i-it?"Said Hinata still blushing

"Yep i told you..You have the bead inside of you"Said Naruto

Before Naruto can touch hinata's chest hinata slap naruto's hands making him confuse

"na-naruto-kun i-i be-belive th-the be-bead i-is in-inside o-of m-me"Said Hinata Making Naruto smile

"St-still i-it i-isnt ni-nice t-to t-tou-touch a-a gi-girls b-br-breast y-you kn-know?"Said Hinata Blushing like mad making Naruto blush

"Sorry about that"Naruto nervously rub the back of his head

Before Hinata can talk about the bead Naruto's tummy grump

"Hungry?"Said Hinata

"you know it"Said Naruto

"Come on"Said Hinta Stading from her bed

"Oh Naruto Ca-can you g-go o-ou-out si-side fi-first wi-with-without so-someone no-noticing?"Said Hinata

"Yeah Sure"Said Naruto leaping out of the window making hinata worry and ran to the window where naruto jump

_"What the?..did he just jump? but this is the 3rd floor?..no one can jump to the 3rd floor without getting injured...oh yeah he's not normal"_Said Hinata before picking her wallet and walking to the stairs to meet naruto outside

Hinata was walking down the stairs when she met her cousin neji

"Hinata you're awake hungry?"said Neji

"N-no i-i will take just a w-walk to the co-convience s-store...i ju-just fe-feel e-eating so-something"Said Hinata

"Oh okay want me to accompany you?"Said Neji

"NO!...i-i me-mean i-i can d-do it"Said Hinata

Neji was shock from hinata's sudden outburst

"But hinata its dark it's dangerous outside you sure you're fine?"Said Neji

"N-no it-its o-okay Nii-san i am fi-fine".._"Besides who would want to scare the gumiho?"_Said Hinata

"Sure But if you don't go back by one hour i will go to the store.."Said Neji

"Hai"Said Hinata before hinata can go outside

"Hinata Take Care Okay?"Said Neji Hinata Nodded

* * *

"What took you so long?"Said Naruto

"I-i ju-just me-met ni-nii-san in-inside"Said Hinata

"Oh you mean the one has long hair?"Said Naruto Hinata Nodded

"Come on i'm hungry"Said Naruto

"Wh-what d-do y-yo-you wan-want t-to ea-eat?"Said Hinata

"Umm...What was it called again Raman?"Said Naruto thinking hard to remember the name

"the-then le-lets g-go"Said Hinata walking to the convience store

"He-hey wait for me"Said Naruto walking beside Hinata

* * *

**That's the 4th chapter**

**First of all i'm sorry for my grammar and the somethings that i missed and bla bla bla...**

**so finally then R/R please and don't speak badwords ok?**

**NExt time Chapter 5:The game is on**

**Oh yeah i'm not good with that things Sorry...**


	5. Chapter 5 The game is on

**Hey guys this is the 5th chapter of My Boyfriend is a gumiho..****.**

**So first of all im sorry for my grammar and words as you know english is my 2nd or 3rd language so i'm still bad at it :D please forgive me and understand the story...**

**BeFore i continue I DO NOT OWN Naruto if you think i own it please kindly read chapter 1 introductions again..Oh yeah before i forgot**

**many people said that my story is interesting for that Thank you very much i don`t know if i'll be happy or sad so yeah i won't beat around the bush...  
Now on with the fic...**

* * *

**Chapter:5 The Game is on**

Hinata and Naruto are walking to the convience store to buy some food and snacks on their way back

"Hey hinata can you buy me some ramen?"Said Naruto

"S-sure w-what e-else?"Said Hinata

"How About that thing?"Said Naruto Pointing a soda

"O-ok Na-naruto-kun ca-can y-you si-sit o-on there"Said Hinata Pointing at the Chair

"Where are you going Hinata?"Said Naruto

"i-im g-going t-to b-buy so-some fo-foods a-and dr-drinks"Said Hinata

"Oh you mean Ramen?"Said Naruto. Hinata Nodded

"umm..Hinata Can you buy 3 of those?"Said Naruto Rubbing the back of his head

"s-sure ju-just w-wait i-in he-here i-i'll co-comeback"Said Hinata Before walking to the fridge to get some soda and walking at the stack of Cup noodles

_"Oh man...I'm going to taste the food of the gods again...Hehe...I almost can taste it "_Thought of Naruto practically Drooling himself

Hinata walk in the cashier to pay and fill the cups of hot water after filling the cups she walk back to Naruto and sit her self beside him

"H-he-here yo-you g-go"Said Hinata handing the soda and cup of ramen to naruto

"Thanks Hinata you`re the best"Said Naruto making hinata blush mildly

After waiting a few minutes Naruto excitedly open the cup of ramen and eat it like there's no tomorrow he remembered hinata gave him a drink?

"what is this?"Said Naruto to hinata pointing at the soda

"i-it i-is a-a so-soda Na-naruto-kun"Said Hinata looking at the soda

"Oh...How do you open it?"said Naruto looking at the canned drink

"Yo-you wi-will ju-just d-do pu-pull thi-this"Said Hinata taking her canned soda and pulling the handle making a phssst sound and making naruto`s mouth Shape 'O'

"Awsome let me try it"Said Naruto taking his canned soda and pulling the handle making another Phsst sound

"I did it..dattebayo i did it"Said Naruto making hinata smile at his antics

"ve-very g-good na-naruto-kun"Said Hinata

"Ohhhh...i've never taste something like this...it's kinda bubbly and has taste not like water"Said Naruto drinking the soda

After Finishing the cup of ramens and soda they went back to hinata's place

"Na-naruto-kun wh-where wi-will you b-be sl-sleeping to-tonight?"Said Hinata

"hmm...I don`t know maybe in your bed?"Said Naruto making Hinata Blush redder than red

"yo-you ca-can't"Said Hinata

"Why your bed is big enough for the both of us besides i will have the bead near me so i'm good at sleeping by your side"Said Naruto

"Na-Naruto-kun yo-you ca-can't sl-sleep be-beside m-me it-it's ba-bad"Said Hinata confusing Naruto

"Why?..."Said Naruto still confuse why hinata don't want to sleep beside him

"a-a ma-man an-and a-a wo-woman c-can't sl-sleep to-together".._"and besides father will kill me if he saw us sleeping together and Neji-nii will kill naruto if he saw him there laying beside me"_Said Hinata still the blush haven`t reside yet

"Oh...Sorry about that"Said Naruto nodding to Hinata's response and walking silently

"So...where will I sleep?"Said Naruto

"d-do yo-you wan-want to sle-sleep a-at a-a ho-hotel?Said Hinata again confusing Naruto

"Hotel?what do you mean hotel?"Said the confused naruto

"it-its a pl-place wh-where yo-you ca-can sl-sleep"Said Hinata

"Oh...I see so Hotel it is"Said Naruto punching the air Again Making Hinata smile at his antics

"The-then le-let's go-go i-i k-know so-somewhere ne-near t-to th-the ho-house"Said Hinata

"So We will sleep at the hotel?"Said Naruto

"No! i-i me-mean n-no Nar-naruto-kun"Said Hinata

"So?where will we sleep?"Said Naruto looking at hinata

"Yo-you wi-will sl-sleep a-at th-the hot-hotel"Said Hinata

"Oh...But i won't be near to the bead"Said Naruto

"D-don't wo-worry Na-naruto-kun i-i will ta-take o-of th-the be-bead"Said Hinata

"But...i won't be near to it"Said Naruto almost touching hinata's chest but he remembered what hinata told him

"I-i promise naruto-kun an-and i-i do-don't br-break m-my pro-promise"Said Hinata staring intently at Naruto

Naruto believed hinata. just nodded in response

"Ok Hinata lead the way"Said Naruto Smiling At hinata

_"what a cute smile and those twin blue eyes add those 6 whisker like marks...he's cute really cute...Wait! what the heck am i thinking?"_Thought hinata making a groan sound that go unnotice by naruto

"Something wrong?"Said Naruto looking at hinata

"N-no i-i j-just re-remembered so-something...Le-let's co-continue wa-walking w-we're ne-near a-at th-the ho-hotel"Said Hinata taking her pace faster

"Hey wait for me"Said Naruto following hinata's pace

After another short walk Naruto and Hinata are standing at the hotel walking inside it and talking to the staff who is incharge of giving the room for the guest

"a ro-room fo-for on-one pe-person pl-please"Said Hinata

"Aren't you both too young to sleep together"Said The confused staff

"N-no he-he wi-will be-be the o-one wh-who w-will sl-sleep a-at th-the room"Said Hinata Pointing at Naruto

"Oh...Sure here's the key for room 301"Said The staff giving the keys to hinata and

"Th-thank you"Said Hinata paying the rental fee

"So..where will we go?"said Naruto

"To-to yo-your ro-room"Said Hinata

"oh."Said Naruto

"Don't worry na-naruto-kun i-i wi-will come back to-tomorrow"Said Hinata

_"her stuttering it become lessen and lessen that's good to know should i tell her?...guess not i don't want her to get the stuttering again"_Thought Naruto smiling

"So-something w-wrong Na-naruto-kun?"Said Hinata

"err- nothings wrong Hinata-chan"Said Naruto not noticing that he add a suffix to hinata's name

_"He called me hinata-chan..HE CALLED ME HINATA-CHAN...Wait!...Why am i happy about that?"_thought hinata not knowing she too is smiling

After another walk the pair stand near at the door"

"So-so Na-naruto-kun Thi-this i-is yo-your ro-room"Said Hinata

"Hinata-Chan see you tomorrow...Right?"Said Naruto looking at hinata with soft oblivious to the suffix

"i-i will s-see yo-you tom-tomorrow"Said Hinata smiling at Naruto making him smile too

"Goodnight Hinata-chan"Said Naruto

"G-good ni-night Na-Naruto-kun"Said Hinata giving him the keys and going to her place

* * *

Naruto Lay to his bed bored out of his mind he's still not tired yet so what to do?..Sitting to his bed he found a small rectangle thing curious about it..he pick it up and sit beside his bed again and he push the button and nothing is notice there's a red button on the upper side of the rectangle he push almost jump out of his bed when suddenly the giant black box open..and there's girls inside it dancing and singing

_**"my heart Heart bu-bring the boy's 's Generation make you feel the heat and we we're doing cause we can't be** **beat"**_

Naruto was curious why the girls is inside the black box or why are they singing about bringing the boys out?..the song stuck in his head like a glue

So Being tired after hearing the song he pushed the red button again and the black box suddenly went off. he decided to lay in the bed and close his eyes falling asleep instantly

* * *

Hinata Being Near her house walk fast she forgot that her cousin's worry so she decided to jog to her house

Nearing The gate she unlock it and close it she look at the side of the house the living room light's is on and someone is there

so she decided to take a look at the living room

"where did you go nee-san?"Said the a girl younger than her

"I just went t-to the co-convience store Hanabi "Said Hinata

"Oh...really why didn`t you let me go with you?"Said the younger girl now named Hanabi

"I-i thought yo-you we-were as-asleep"Said Hinata

"Hmmp"Said Hanabi

Hinata being used to hanabi's personality just shrugged it

"S-so where is Neji-Nii?"Said Hinata

"He's just getting the car keys"Said Hanabi

"Hinata there you are"Said Neji

"Nii-san i'm home"Hinata

"are you okay? nothing happen right? "Said Neji a bit worried

"No nothing happened Nii-san i'm fine"Said Hinata

"Nii-san i swear you're over reacting"Said Hanabi

"i'm just worried about my on hanabi let's go"Said Neji glaring a bit at hanabi

Hanabi just shrugged the glare coming from neji and followed him to the car

"Goodnight nii-san hanabi-chan"Said Hinata

"Goodnight"Said Neji and hanabi just nodded

Hinata went to her room and lay down thinking what happend earlier and one word came out of her mind

_"Troublesome"_

* * *

**The next day Morning **

**Back at the shrine**

"thank you very much for calming 's been barking all night long "Said The white haired monk

"no worries about it i'm near in here so I just payed a visit in the shrine some something happen lately?"Said the person

"Yes there is something happen lately"Said The monk

"What is it?"Said The person

"The fox suddenly vanish and we have no clue about it nor a thing what happened to it"Said The monk

_"So he's been released"_thought of the person

"Can i look at the painting"Said The person

"Sure sure come and follow me "Said The monk

After following the monk and looking at the painting

"Hey jiraiya-sama do you want to take back the fox?"Said The person

"wow can you do that?"Said The monk

"Sure"Said the person

"you really help gamabunta for guarding the shrine and now you will help me to find the painting of the fox"Said The monk

"Haha think nothing of it"Said The person

_"you shouldn`t be here fox i will hunt you down and seal you again in the painting...the game is on "_Said The Person

"Umm...are you okay"Said The monk

"Goodbye jiraiya-sama"Said THe person walking to the car

"Goodbye Kushina"Said The monk

* * *

**Aaand so finally the chapter 5 is finished so...**

**That's it and i like to thank all the reviewers and followers thank you very very much sorry about my grammar and story okay**

**i'm not good at both and its my first time to write a fanfic this long actually and thats it see you soon on Chapter 6:The crossing**

**Oh...Before i forgot the song is called The boys By Girls Generation and Yes I like girl's generation i'm a Sone and i'm proud of it got a problem**

**with that?and my Bias is Taeyeon and Tiffany i am a Taeny and a bit of Byuntaeng fan :D**


	6. Chapter 6 The Crossing

**Ok this is the 6th chapter of my first fanfic and thank you very much for the compliments and for the...umm**

**insults i'm sorry okay?...and bla bla bla...so i don't have to tell you more cause you won't really mind this short notice so..**

**On with the Fic...**

* * *

**Chapter 6:The Crossing**

"Umm..Jiraiya-sama before i went back is there a person or people went here?"Said Kushina

"Uhh...Yeah actually they are group of students went to camp near here and they decided to visit this shrine i how did you know?"Said Jiraiya

"So who are they?"Said Kushina

"I don't know but if i remember correctly they are from Konoha High?"Said Jiraiya thinking

_"A student huh?...and from konoha high..."_thought Kushina

"any other information about this...students?"Said Kushina

"Uhh...Oh yeah the teachers name is Iruka"Said Jiraiya

"Thank You Jiraiya-sama see you next time"Said Kushina walking to her car

"See you soon Kushina take care"Said Jiraiya Waving to her

_"So...Let's see...A student from konoha high...and his or her teacher is Iruka..."_thought kushina

After thinking for a while Kushina Start her car's engine and she look at the passenger seat and pick up a blue dagger with thorn-like in it's sides

"I never thought i will use you again..."Kushina examine the blue dagger..._"Samehada"_

* * *

**Meanwhile at a certain hotel**

"Where is she?"Said a certain impatient blond tapping his foot

"He-hey Na-naruto-kun"Said a certain blue haired girl

"Hinata-chan you're late!"Said Naruto Pointing at Hinata

"So-sorry Na-naruto-kun I-i ju-just g-got lo-lost i-in the road o-of life"Said Hinata copying one of her oh-so-always-late-teacher-with-lame-excuses

* * *

**~~FlashBack~~**

Hinata and her classmates was waiting for their next teacher..

"where the hell is he"said Ino

"Hey,hey let's make a bet"Said Kiba talking to his classmates

"What Bet?"Said Sakura curious of what's kiba talking about

"What kind of Kakashi-sensei will be excuse for to day...I bet the old lady"Said Kiba

"Oh...Then the black cat"Said Sakura

"me too with the black cat"Said Ino

"How about you guys"Said Kiba turning to Hinata,shino,chouji,shikamaru

"I will go for the old lady because he haven't use that for a while"Said Chouji

"Why would you want to bet at those excuses...its troublesome"Said Shikamaru

"Oh...Come on Shika it Will be fun"Said Ino

Sigh..."the old lady"Said Shikamaru leaning to the table

"How about you Shino,Hinata"Said Kiba

"The Black cat"Said Shino pushing his Glasses

"How about you hinata?"said Ino turning to face hinata

"Umm a-ano the-the ro-road o-of li-life"Said Hinata

As if on cue the door open and the teacher greeted them

"YOU'RE LATE SENSEI!"Said Kiba and Sakura

"Sorry students...I Just got lost in the road of life"Said Kakashi

Hinata Smiled to her self Knowing she won the bet

* * *

**Meanwhile~~**

A certain white haired teacher reading a certain orange book sneeze and muttering about some "i don't have lame excuses" under his breath

* * *

**~~End of The Flashback~~**

"Road of life?...What the heck is that supposed to mean?...And How the heck do you get lost in the road of life?"said Naruto ranting about that senseless excuse much to hinata's amusment

"Well..I don't understand you Reasonings Hinata-chan but-"Before Naruto Could continue his tummy growled

"H-hungry?"Said Hinata still chuckling to naruto's respond about the lame excuse

"You got that right Hinata-chan"Said Naruto forgetting the lamest excuse he ever hear in his whole 500 years of life

"Wha-what do-do yo-you w-want na-naruto-kun?"Said Hinata

_"let me guess...it's ramen"thought hinata_

"Umm...How about some umm.."Said Naruto thinking

"Ramen?"Said Hinata

"No.."Said Naruto Making Hinata's eyes wide

"I saw this food and i think this is Delicous"Said Naruto

"Wha-what ki-kind o-of food"Said Hinata

"Cow meat!"Said Naruto Almost Shouting and Pumping in the air

"O-ok"Said Hinata Gesturing naruto to follow him

Naruto and Hinata was walking to downtown to eat some cowmeat Naruto was saying something under his breath that didn't go unnotice by his companion..curious she decided to listen what is naruto saying?

"-Make the heat and we can't be beat we born to win better tell your friends bu-bring the boys out"Muttered naruto under his breath

_"Is he singing?"_thought hinata can decide if naruto was singing or broke her out of her thoughts

"I smell cow meat here"Said Naruto Pointing at the shop

"ye-yes N-naruto-kun we-will e-eat he-here"Said Hinata walking to the shop

Before Hinata can go to the entrance of the grab hinata in her hand making hinata's face blush and look at naruto

"Hinata-chan i don't want to eat there"Said Naruto a bit serious making hinata a bit curious

"Wha-why Na-Naruto-kun?"Said Hinata a bit confuse and curious at the same time

"Can we atleast...Go there"Said Naruto pointing at the other shop

Hinata Look at the sign of the shop and sigh...Naruto always like ramen

**...Ichiraku Ramen shop...**

"Ne-Hinata-chan let's go there i smell delicous ramen in there"Said Naruto Pulling Hinata's hand making her blush a bit red

Naruto Pulled hinata out of the meat shop and dragged her to the ichiraku ramen the duo entered they met the delicous aroma of making naruto drool

"Hi...what can do you"Said A girl that greeted them

"Umm how about miso ramen"Said Naruto

"I-i wi-will ha-have so-some po-pork ra-ramen ple-please"Said Hinata

"One Miso ramen and pork ramen coming right up"Said The girl walking to the kitchen

_"Ohh Man This shop smells good...Too good to be true"thougth naruto._Drooling and tasting the flavor in the air

_"why do i feel regret coming in this shop?"_Thougth Hinata she didn't know how right her instinct was

The duo continued to think their thoughts until they hear a placing of bowls and smell of ramen in their tables

"Here you go...Miso ramen and pork ramen"Said The girl

"Tha-thank you"Said Hinata

"LET'S EAT"Said Naruto the waitress just chuckled at naruto's response

* * *

**Meanwhile~~**

"Hello?..Is this Konoha high information department?"said A certain red head girl

"Yes it is..This is the konoha high information department what can i do for you?"said a black haired girl

"Umm..Can i speak with Iruka?"Said Kushina

"Sure he is at the 3rd year high schoolbuilding inside the teacher's faculty

"So where can i find the 3rd year highschool building?"Said Kushina

"Go strait when you see the hands(_you know...The hands in the prelims in the sound-sand invasion arc)_go right and you will see the 3rd year building"Said The black haired girl

"Thank you"Said Kushina walking where the girls instruct her to where to go

_"This is too easy...Soon...i will have my hands on you fox...the hide and seek will end"Thought kushina_

After walking for good fifteen minutes kushina saw the teachers the faculty room kushina decided to enter and ask where is Iruka

"Excuse me where is iruka-san?"Said Kushina

"Iruka?oh you mean Umino Iruka..Ok please wait here"Said black haired man with a ciggerete

_"hmm...I never knew you can smoke in the school..."_thought kushina looking at the guy before looking at the her side seeing the No-Smoking area sign and there's a note under it_...Except Asuma He never stop smoking_...Kushina thought about the note"_Guess the one whom i meet here while ago was Asuma"..._

"hey Iruka someone's looking for you...she's a hottie"Said Asuma to Iruka

"Huh?..What are you talking about?"said Iruka

"There someone looking for you"Said Asuma pointing at the door where a red haired lady was standing

"Is that her?"said Iruka looking at the girl Asuma just nodded

Iruka stand up from the chair and went for kushina

"So Hi there?...My friend says you're looking for me right?"said Iruka

"Oh are you iruka?"Said Kushina

"Yes...yes i am"said Iruka

"Can i talk to you...Alone"Said Kushina looking over at Asuma trying to hear what they talking about...Iruka got the message just nodded and went to the door motioning Kushina to follow him and Kushina Quickly followed Iruka

"So..what do you want to talk about?"Said Iruka

"Do you remember?..when you and your students make a camp near the shrine and visit the shrine"Said Kushina not waiting around the bush

"Well yeah?...So what are we talking about"Said Iruka not knowing where this conversation will head

* * *

**Back to The eating Duo~**

Hinata was waiting for naruto to finish his bowl of ramen...Tenth bowl of ramen much to hinata's protest...In her mind...she can't stop naruto from having another bowl of ramen..What can she do  
instead of eating ramen..or eating her...So being the wise she decided to choose the 1st choice looking at the clock her eyes went wide

"_Oh my- I'm going to be late"thought hinata slight panicking_

"Na-na-naruto-kun le-let's Go"Said Hinata stuttering

"hmmm?..Why"Said Naruto

"i-i'm g-go-going t-to b-be la-late a-at sch-school"Said Hinata still panicking

"School what is school"said Naruto Pacing his eating

"Le-let's g-go"Said Hinata Standing up and walking to the cashier paying the bill

By the time Hinata finished paying the bill he went back to naruto and found him finish his last broth of ramen

"c-co-come o-on Na-naruto-kun le-let's g-go"Said Hinata walking fast

"Yes yes"Said Naruto Walking up behind him

Hinata suddenly stood still when she realise something making naruto bump on her

"HEY!..why did you suddenly stop"Said Naruto

"Naruto-kun yo-you s-said th-that yo-you ca-can fo-follow my-my scen-scent r-right"Said Hinata

"yeah that's right hinata-chan"Said Naruto

"th-then ca-can you fo-follow m-me wi-with o-out a-any-on-one kno-knowing yo-you w-were th-there?"said Hinata looking at Naruto

"Hmm..Guess so Why?"said Naruto a bit confuse of why hinata asked him to do that

"ca-can yo-you do-do th-that?"said Hinata

"Sure"Said Naruto

"Th-then f-follow m-me wi-with-out no-no on-one no-notice th-that yo-you we-were the-there"said Hinata

"Sure...What are you waiting for?..Go!"Said Naruto hinata just nodded and mumbled thank you under her breath

* * *

"Hinata..Where did you go?"said Neji

"So-sorry nii-san"said hinata bowing her head

"Don't worry about get in the car"Said Neji

"Ha-hai"Said Hinata Quickly followed by Neji

After 10 minutes of driving the Hinata and Neji arrived at the school grounds parking both went to to the gate when hinata notice a blond haired man waving at her direction focusing and concentrating she realised it was Naruto!..._"What the-"_..._"how-what-when?..how in the world did he get there in ten minutes?no one can go that far in ten minutes. while not having any car or somthing except he is not normal"Thought hinata remebering that he is a gumiho.."Oh yeah...He is not normal"thought hinata_ shrugging the question in mind..Quickly saying goodbye to her cousin much to his protest she manage to distract her by saying tenten is coming and quickly dissapearing out of his sight

"Na-naruto-kun"Said Hinata

"Hi hinata so how's my stealth mode?"said Naruto

"i-it's go-good"Said Hinata naruto chuckled and winked at hinata making hinata blush

"Na-naruto-kun you-you mu-must wa-wait he-here"Said Hinata

"Why?"said Naruto Confuse

"Be-because o-only h-humans c-can g-go i-in the-there"Said Hinata Pointing at the school gate

"Huh i can go there too"Said Naruto

"N-no na-naruto-kun you-you can't"Said Hinata showing her I.D.

"Yo-you ne-need to-to have thi-this"Said Hinata

"So where can i get one?

"Yo-you ne-need to-to be a-a hu-human first"Said Naruto

Naruto knew this will head to nowhere just sigh in defeat

"Just...Go"Said Naruto

"So-sorry Na-naruto-kun"Said Hinata"

Before Hinata can go to the school gate naruto suddenly grab hinata's arm and pulled her into a hug(_Play...Losing my mind by lee seung gi) after a while naruto broke the hug and tell hinata_

"Just Promise me...You will not betray my trust again"Said Naruto looking at hinata's blushing than red face

"Ye-yes I-I-I po-pro-promi-promise"Said a very stuttering Hinata

"He-he sure goodbye Hinata-chan take care"Said Naruto

"Bye Naruto-kun"Said Hinata still blushing waving at naruto and heading to the school gates

_"So Hinata left...*sigh*..What to do?...Oh what's that smell?"Said Naruto snffing to the air_

Naruto decided to follow the scent and walk to the shop

* * *

Kushina was walking to the exit of the school park when suddenly The dagger called samehada suddenly glow bluish and the thorn suddnely became sharp

"_It's Here..It's here...that damn fox...Who should never let out of his cage is here"thought_ kushina_ following where the samehada take her where the force strong_

"So there's the damn fox"Kushina muttered to no one

When She look at the fox her eye's went wide and the last thing she say before becoming completly shock

"Minato-kun"

* * *

**So the 6th chapter is finished and thank you for your reading and understanding to my fail story and grammar i decided to post this early cause i'm bored out of my mind and the storyline keeps popping out of my head better write it now or regret it later right?**

**oh by the way thank you for complimenting me and any of you have any suggestions?...This is the longest story i've type**

**Soo long story short help me to improve and suggest some pointers**

**Goodbye see you next time on Chapter 7:It can't be**


	7. Chapter 7 It can't Be

**Sorry i'm late Hello there...i have a question for you...you see there's a problem i don't know how to solve...i think i know why my spelling is like that and i got 3 possible answers 1)my head doesn't mind the wrong spellings and shortcuts 2)there's something wrong with my laptop 3)there's wrong with the fanfiction itself...so...what do you think?...by the way thank you very much Btw...  
and thank you for the reviews...still i don't know the answer...so i don't care anymore so...On with the fic.**

* * *

Chapter 7:It can't be

Kushina stared at naruto with two things in mind

_"no..It can't be he isn't minato...Right?"_came from Kushina

_"Minato died i ki-killed him th-that Ni-night"Thought Kushina_

Meanwhile Naruto was looking at kushina and stared at her 10 seconds before turning back to follow where the scent is.

Before Kushina went out of her initial shock the blond haired teen was out of her and samehada's range

_"He isn't Minato..it's impossible..he di-died...a-and besides he-he doesn't have whisker marks"_Said Kushina while walking to her car

* * *

"Wow...it's smells good"Said Naruto while smelling the flowers

"Hey young one you have good nose"Said a blond haired man

"He-he when i was a kid i always smell these kind of flowers"Said Naruto

"Hmm...a kid eh...So tell me what kind of flower is it"Said The tall man

"it's a daisy..The day's eye"Said Naruto smiling and looking at the flower

"oh really...what's your name young one? "Said the man smiling at naruto

"Naruto..."Said Naruto

"Say..Naruto..Do you want some Daisy"Said The man

"Really?"Said Naruto looking at the man

"Yes...By the way I'm Inoichi"Said The man now named Inoichi

Before Naruto can respond both of heared footsteps coming from the stairs and a shout of

"Daaad...i'm going to school now bye"Said a blond-haired girl while walking down stairs

"Hey Ino come here a minute"Said Inoichi

"What is it dad...I'm gonna be late for school"Said Ino

"Ino this is Naruto"Said Inoichi

"Hey your face is familiar...Have we met before?"said Ino

"umm sorry i don't remember"Said naruto

"Okay..Ino this is Naruto and Naruto this is Ino my daughter"Said Inoichi

"Hello Ino"Said Naruto smiling at ino

_"he`s cute..and hot.."Thought Ino_

"Hi"Respond Ino

"So Ino go to school or your gonna be late"Said Inoichi pointing at the clock

"OH CRAP!"Said Ino running to take her bag and to outside

"Soo...Naruto are you busy today?"Said Inoichi

"Umm No in contrast i have nothing to do today and...i'm bored"Said Naruto thinking

"So you have nothing to do eh?...Want to help the shop today?"Said Inoichi smiling at naruto

"Really!?"Said Naruto Excited to help and smell the other flowers

"Sure sure follow me"Said Inoichi walking to the garden

* * *

**MEANWHILE INSIDE THE CLASSROOM**

When Hinata Entered in her class the same old noise met her ears when she look around She saw the same old napping shikamaru,the same old Eating Chouji,the same old Emo Sasuke,The same old Loudmouthed Kiba,The same old Ever-Stoic Shino,The same old creeper smile of sai where's Sakura and Ino?

Before She walk to her seat she heared The Shout of Ino

"HEY GUYS GUESS WHAT"Said Ino

"what is it ino?..Your scream is troublesome"said Shikamaru awake in his beautiful nap

"all is troublesome to you Shika"Said Ino

"So Ino what is it? you want share with us"Said Chouji

"Huh That's New where's forehead?..She's usually early "Said Ino

"She has been called by Iruka i guess what she did to hinata in the camp"Said Kiba

"Oh right...Hey Hinata your okay now?"Said Ino

"Ha-hai"Said Hinata

"that's great...So i have to tell you i met a Cute boy"said Ino making hinata's eye go wide

_"She isn't talking about Naruto-kun isn't she?"_thought Hinata

"everybody is cute to you"Said Kiba

"No dogbreath you are not cute to me"Said Ino making the others snort

"Why aren't i'm surprised when you said that"Said another girl student

"HEY!you both take that back"Said Kiba growling

"Yeah yeah..So i was saying He's a combination of cute and a hottie"Said Ino making other students raise their brows

"A cute and A hottie that's a nice combination"Said another student

"I know right"Said Ino

_"Cute and Hottie?isn't that what Ino Said To Naruto-kun when she saw him at the bus?...PLease please please i hope it's not Naruto "_thought Hinata making hinata blush of what she thinks to naruto

"So?did you get his name"Said The other student

"Where did you met him?"said another Student

"Is he really a cute and hot combination?"Said another Student

"who's better sasuke or him?"Said another girl

"hmmm...i met him inside our shop..Yes he is cute and if you look at his body he is Hot"Said Ino drolling a bit thinking of naruto's body

"as for Him or sasuke?i think they tied at top 1 to my overall top ranking of handsome boys"Said Ino making other girls squeal

_"Hmm..to think he can get to ino's Top list he must be really be cute and handsome"_thought hinata

"So what's his name"Said the other student

"His name is..."Said Ino making the whole class lean to hear what will she say even the boys and sasuke

"Is...Secret i'm not gonna tell you"Said Ino doing a merong to the the whole class Sweatdrop

"You aren't gonna tell us are ya"Said Kiba

"Yep...I'm gonna tell the class His name when i became his girlfriend "Said Ino

"Pffftt Girlfriend yeah right..."Said Kiba

"What did you said Dogbreath"Said Ino Glaring at Kiba

"I said You?Ino Yamanaka?A Girlfriend?those Words are like parallel they never meet"Said Kiba making others laugh

"Kiba your using your intelligent in a wrong way"said Sai

"what did you mean creep?"said Kiba Sai didn't answered kiba's question instead he just pointed at the fuming Ino Making Kiba Gulp

"H-hey I-ino i-i'm j-joking o-okay?"Said a nervous kiba

"I know"Said Ino Smiling sweet too sweet to make kiba more nervous

"Kiba it's logical that you move those feet of yours in a fast pace...it's illogical to stand there and defend the barrage"Said Shino

"What's that suppose to mean"Said Kiba

"It means Run Like there no tomorrow and save your life"Said Sai giving the creeper smile at Kiba 'Oh' and Run like crazy

"COMEBACK HERE DOGBREATH"Said The running Ino

_"I never got his name...I really hope it's not naruto-kun*sigh*"_thought hinata

"Troublesome"Said Shikamaru leaning back to his desk

"This class is always full of energy"said Chouji opening another chips

* * *

Kushina was Driving Her Car to her home still the encounter of her and naruto is still bothering does that fox looks like minato?His eyes..the color of his hair..the spiky blond hair?..the looks?..He looks like the younger Minato...Without whisker marks

"why? he looks someone from my past..My dark past"Said Kushina

Before Kushina can continue her thoughts about the blond haired teen she remembered the talk about Iruka

**~FLashBack~**

"I'm sorry it's about the painting"Said Kushina

"Oh you mean that painting?"Said Iruka remembering the fox painting in the shrine

"yes the painting inside the shrine"Said Kushina

"I'm sorry about that you see my students did something to it be they apologise and claiming that they didn't erase the painting"Said Iruka bowing his head to kushina

"No-no it isn't like that"Said Kushina waving her hands in front of her face

"oh so what is it?"Said Iruka confuse again

"Did Something happen the night?before the painting of the fox suddenly vanished?"Said Kushina

"umm yes"Said Iruka

"it rains and heavy rain if you look at it and looks like there will be a storm because of thunder and the lightnings so we decide to back out the camp"Said Iruka

"And?"Said Kushina

"Oh there's a brief earthquake that strengthen the decision of back out for the sake of the students"Said Iruka

_"That's the sign of breaking the seal within the paint"thought kushina_

"And"Said Kushina

"And?"Said the confused Iruka

"you know did something happen or someone act wierd Last night"Said kushina

"oh there's someone act differently"Said Iruka

"Who is it?"said Kushina

"Umm one of my quiet student hinata"Said Iruka unsure if he will tell the girl's behavior toward the entire camp

"So what happened to her?"Said Kushina

"You see when she was embarrased by her classmate in front of the class she was wounded"Said Iruka

"And?"Said Kushina

"When she came back that morning her wounds are gone almost there's not a trace in it"Said Iruka

_"So hinata's the one who broke the seal"thought kushina_

"Thank you Iruka-san that's all i need to know bye"Said Kushina bowed at iruka

"Oh okay think nothing of it"Said Iruka rubbing the back of his head

After their conversation Iruka went back to the faculty room and kushina headed toward the park

**~End of FlashBack~**

"So Hinata is it...you have the fox bead"Said Kushina

* * *

~AfterSchool~

After their class Hinata and her classmates were walking out of their school gates when someone for the second time shout

"Look Guys there someone at the gate a cutie"Said a female student

Hinata and her classmate look for the female student pointing at and her eyes went wide. Naruto was at their school gate with a bouquet of flowers in hand

"OH MY GOSH!"Said Ino squeal and jumping like crazy

"What is it Ino?"Said Kiba confuse of ino acting strange

"THAT'S THE GUY I'M TALKING ABOUT EARLIER"Said Ino squealling

"WHAAT!"said Kiba and classmates including hinata and sasuke was shock

Naruto Heared the commotion and look at Hinata(Behind Ino)and smiled at her direction making Ino Squeal again

"Oh my gosh OH my gosh OH MY gosh OH MY GOSH OH MY GOSH!"Said Ino seeing the Smiling Naruto making him look cuter because of his whisker marks

"I can't believe it"Said Kiba

"Ha! i told you dogbreath me and girlfriend aren't parallel"Said Ino

_"i guess Naruto-kun like Ino-san..."Thought hinata looking down_ to the ground

Naruto walk near to the crowd and stare at Hinata(Behind Ino).Ino was excited touching her chest for more romantic effects and hinata was looking at the ground and the crowd was silent holding their breaths including the boys and the girls have a sad look and the same time a heart look on their faces

when suddenly Naruto walk past through Ino and stop at hinata in front of the looking down hinata(_Play lee seung gi Losing My mind_)

"Hey Hinata-chan"Said Naruto shocking Hinata and her classmates especially Ino

Hinata Look at suddenly naruto pull her hands and handed the bouquet of flowers

Hinata was Completely shock when naruto walk past to Ino and gave the flowers to her. Hinata looked at the bouquet of flowers consisting a purple lilac,blue rose and bunch of Daisy

"Na-Na-naruto-k-kun"Stuttered Hinata

"Hey Hinata-Chan This is For you"Said Naruto Smiling at Hinata

* * *

**That's The 7th Chapter of My Boyfriend is a Gumiho sweet isn't XD...**

**Um...emily i didn't copy this and changed the name...this is mine...i'm the one who thought of this story and only me...sorry but i don't know what's your talking about or that fanfic,movie,anime,manga your talking about? and i'm sorry about my story but to tell you this i didn't stole the plot how can i steal it if i don't know what's your talking about?**

**Sorry about that...Thank you for the reading please rate and review about this...See you next time on my Boyfriend is a gumiho chapter 8th:Gotcha**


End file.
